A QFN package is a type of semiconductor device package having short signal traces. The short signal traces may allow for fast signal transmission speeds. Therefore, QFN packages are suitable for chip packages with high frequency transmission (e.g. high frequency transmission through the RF bandwidth). An improved QFN semiconductor package is described in this disclosure.